Valentine's Day
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: He met you and he fell in love with you. It's the beginning of something wonderful. ShiraishixReader


**Disclaimer : I do not own TeniPuri.**

**Well then, happy (+thanks for) reading~**

It was during break time when Shiraishi met you.

"Yo, Shiraishi. This is (L/n) (Y/n)-chan, my old friend." Kenya introduced you. You nodded your head and smiled softly at him, which somehow made his heart skip a beat. When you offered your hand to introduce yourself to him the western style, he held it a second longer than needed. "Oh, Kenya-kun, Shiraishi-san, I have to go now. The teacher asked for me earlier." You excused yourself as Shiraishi watched your retreating figure.

"_What?" _Shiraishi thought when he felt his heartbeat with his hand, after you separate yourself from the two guys. Kenya seemed to notice the slight change on Shiraishi's face and he grinned. "So, Shiraishi finally...~" he sang. Shiraishi's face coloured a nice red. "What-the—Kenya!" he stuttered. "I'm not-!" he tried to deny. Alas, Kenya already knew everything. Shiraishi cleared his throat and asked, "She has just transferred?" Shiraishi asked. "Yeah. She moved years ago and came back." Kenya replied. Just after that, the bell rings and the two decided to go back to class.

During class, Shiraishi couldn't help but to day dream about you. Everything about you seems to be perfect in his eyes; not to mention your silky hair got a nice smell. Now if you feel the same, he don't know.

Well, he'll know it. Soon enough.

A few days later, you're considerably close to the rest of the tennis team's regulars. Kenya and Shiraishi introduced you to them. But Shiraishi is the only person that caught your interest. He's a hard working and good looking guy. He's very responsible also.

...

...

...

You're no dumbass. You know that you liked him from the start. But how he felt about you? That you don't know.

The day after that was the day before Valentine's Day. Every girls had already started talking about chocolates and guys they wanted to give it to. Whenever you thought about chocolate, Shiraishi's image has always pops up. Not to mention when you thought about him your face redden a little.

During breaktime, Kenya went to look for you in your class. "Hey, (Y/n)-chan!" his calls snapped you out from your daydream. "Yes, Kenya-kun?" you asked. "(Y/n)-chan, do you have anyone you wanted to give chocolates to, tomorrow?" he asked, straight to the point. "Yeah, probably," you replied. Now, all Kenya have to do was pray that you said you're going to give it to Shiraishi. "To who?" he asked curiously, silently hoping that it is indeed Shiraishi. "Se-cre-t!" you winked. Kenya decided not to bug you further.

After school that day, you went to the sweets shop you loved when you were little. Unexpectedly, you met Zaizen Hikaru, your 'to-hell-with-it' Kouhai. Truth to be told, he was just like a cute little brother to you (and after you said that Kenya's eyes widen and said that you're plain crazy).

"Zaizen-kun!" You called. "Oh, (L/n)-senpai. What are you doing here?" Zaizen asked. You're confused whether he's just slow as to why girls went to sweets shop today or he's really just teasing you. "Uhh," you tried to reply. "Oh wait. Chocolates for Shiraishi-buchou." Zaizen said and your face reddens. "What-why—how..." you spluttered. Zaizen sighed, shrugged, and left the scene. You watched as he walked away. _"What the heck was that?" _you thought.

You decided to look around the shop before buying a chocolate for... _him._

The next day, All you heard from your girlmates are chocolates, chocolates, guys, guys, and confessions. You're not really listening, but instead, you're thinking about that certain light brown haired captain of the tennis team.

You wondered about how to talk to him in private. After the tennis practice? Probably. After your struggle with yourself, you made up your mind and decided to call (+confess) to him after tennis practice ends.

You watched as Shiraishi and the rest are doing intense practice matches. You noted that, even though tennis tire Shirashi, he really loved the sports. You never saw him smile like that outside the courts (unknown to you that he actually smiled like that when he saw you from afar).

Shiraishi dismissed the practice and went straight to change his clothes. After he got out from the clubroom, he saw you waiting for him, with your bag in one hand. "Hey, Shiraishi-kun!" You called energetically. Shiraishi's fatigue all lost when he saw you smiling. "Hey, (L/n)-chan." Shiraishi replied. "Could you... come with me for a second?" You asked uncomfortably.

No one talked during the trek to a quiet place.

You stopped abruptly and turned to him, when you see that there's no one looking (you're no ninja, you can't sense the other tennis regulars spying on you). You took a deep breath and rummaged your bag, fishing out the box of chocolate you bought yesterday. It's wrapped in a cute, red coloured gift wrapper and it has laces around the box. It's heart-shaped.

Shiraishi's heart skips a beat.

You bowed and held out your chocolate, "I like you, Shiraishi-kun!" you said without thinking twice. It was five seconds that lasted like eternity when you noticed that Shiraishi didn't take the chocolate in your hand. You felt a sudden surge of sadness and tried your best not to cry.

But suddenly, you're jerked to Shiraishi's general direction by a strong arm. Shiraishi's hugging you tightly. Your face redden until it's like a ripe tomato. "I like you, too, (Y/n)." He said. "Shiraishi-kun, you-" You tried to say. "Kuranosuke," he interrupts, still not wanting to let go. "Kuranosuke-kun..." you said slowly. You couldn't stop your tears; but now, it's not tears of sadness, it's pure happiness. You hugged him back and whispered. "I love you."

***extended ending***

The rest of the other regulars looked at the new couple dreamily. "Finally," Zaizen muttered. "Yeah." Kenya nodded. Right then, Kenya's phone vibrated and he fished out his phone from his pocket. It was from Oshitari Yuushi, his cousin.

_From: Yuushi_

_Ha. _

_[View Attachment]_

Kenya looked at the message weirdly. "What the heck is this, Yuushi?" he muttered as he opened the attachment. "AAAA!" He exclaimed. The other people including the couple flinched instantly.

You and Shiraishi looked at them, wide-eyed. What, they were there since ...

You two blushed beet red.

Kenya rolled on the ground, covering his eyes with his two hands. The rest looked at him in surprise. Zaizen took Kenya's phone which he threw away right after he saw the message. "Yeah, good going, Kenya-senpai, you blew our cover," he muttered as he opened the message. "It was just the picture of a snail!" Zaizen said.

During the chaos, somehow Kintarou accidentally pushed you and the chocolates land at the ground. Shiraishi frowned. He took the chocolate, but then Kintarou saw and asked for a bite. Shiraishi couldn't resist his pleading look, and so he gave him a bite. But Zaizen saw the chocolate as well and looked interested.

Well, in the end he got to share with the rest of the team, including Osamu-chan.

After that little chocolate party, you walked home with Shiraishi.

Shiraishi still looked somewhat disappointed about the chocolate. You decided to console him. "Don't worry, Kuranosuke-kun. That's a store-bought chocolate!" You said. Shiraishi's somehow cheered by this. You placed a kiss on his cheeks and walked faster. You turned around, seeing him blush red and touching his own cheek, "I'll make a homemade one just for you, Kuranosuke-kun!" you said. You smiled brightly.

Shiraishi smiled back

~fin


End file.
